


John vs the Birds

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Birds (1963)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, Freeclimbing, Gen, Horror, Ravens, SGA Scare Art Challenge 2011, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: While freeclimbing the tower, John is attacked by ravens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John vs the Birds

**Author's Note:**

> A Fusion of Hitchcock's _The Birds_ and SGA - and maybe this'll finally teach Sheppard not to climb the damn towers. Created for the SGA Scare art challenge for Halloween, 2011 (belatedly being archived).  
>  There's also a [companion piece featuring Teyla](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1117097).

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/105388/105388_original.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
